In the Dark Halls
by e.d1
Summary: Two students from enemy houses come together. Pure fluff. Please r&r. Thanks.
1. 1

Ha ha ha ha ha ha! My newest fic! Still not done, but an on-going thing. have fun.. and NO it does not have any slash and it does not concern Lucifer.  
  
Never Enough  
  
However much I push it down  
It's never enough  
How ever I push it around  
It's never enough  
However much I make it out  
It's never enough  
Never enough  
However much I do  
  
Elise walked quickly through the halls, not wanting anyone to see her. She rounded a corner and sat down. Why did he always do that to her? Embarrass her in front of everyone. He always had to make a big scene and then drag her into it. She had hoped that breaking their relationship off would stop him. That was over a year ago.   
"Fuck… Why me?" She hissed. An amused voice answered her  
"Perhaps he's stuck on you still, Elise. I am." Elise turned to the Slytherin boy. He was a year older than she was and tall with black hair and blacker eyes. And pale. Gods he was pale. His skin glowed in the dim moonlight spilling through the windows. Her jaw dropped.  
"What?"  
  
How ever big I ever feel  
It's never enough  
What ever I do to make it real  
It's never enough  
In any way I try to speak  
It's never enough, never enough  
However much I try to speak  
It's never enough  
However much I'm falling down.  
It's never enough  
However much I'm falling out  
It's never enough  
Whatever smile I smile the most  
It's never enough, never enough  
However I smile I smile the most  
  
"Oh, I know you're a Griffyndor, but does it matter?" He walked over to her, his eyes dancing and pulled her up.  
"Um, yeah, it does, Rob." He smiled sweetly and pulled her yet closer. She stared at him, not being able to comprehend why he would say what he was saying.  
"Oh? How do you figure?"   
  
So let me hold it up just one more go  
Holding it over just once more  
One more time to fill it up  
One more time to kill  
Whatever I do it's never enough  
It's never enough  
  
Rob placed her arms around his neck. She pulled them back and he allowed her, smirking. He ran his hands down her arms and wrapped his fingers around hers.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked and he grinned.  
"I thought I told you already. I like you. I have for a while. Haven't you noticed? The flowers… the petals… I've given you lots of things." She blinked, remembering what he was talking about. She would wake up to find her dorm full of flowers with petals all over her pillows and blankets.  
"That was you? But I thought it was-"  
"No it was me… not your irate ex."  
  
However much I push it down,  
It's never enough  
However much I push it around  
It's never enough  
However much I make it out  
It's never enough, never enough  
However much I do  
  
Elise bit her lip. Rob was watching her with cat like interest. He smiled, knowing she was going through all her years at Hogwarts, trying to find out when he had started this.  
"In our fifth year. That was last year." Although he was older, he was in the same year as her. "I used to just watch you then. I know you remember this. You used to talk to your friends about that."  
"I did." He grinned.  
"Yes, you did. And I'm sorry…"  
  
However much I'm falling down  
It's never enough  
However much I'm falling out,  
It's never enough  
Whatever smile I smile the most,  
It's never enough  
However I smile I smile the most  
  
He stopped and she blinked.  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
"I'm sorry that I ruined a few night time walks around the grounds. That was me following you. I wanted to know who you were at first. Them where you were going." She started laughing, realizing how he had been keeping an eye on her.  
"You did frighten me. No one was supposed to know where I was and here you were, following me." He started laughing too. There was no apparent reason to laugh, they just wanted to.  
  
So let me hold it up just one more go  
Holding it over just once more  
One more time to fill it up  
One more time to kill  
Whatever I do it's never enough  
Never enough  
  
Rob stopped laughing and Elise caught her breath.  
"So… what are we going to do now?" Rob grinned evilly and kissed her. She froze, screaming at herself mentally. As much as she told herself she shouldn't, she kissed him back, bringing her arms up around his neck. She could feel his laughter as he wrapped both arms around her waist.  
  
So let me hold it up just one more go  
Holding it over just once more  
One more time to fill it up  
One more time to kill  
Whatever I do it's never enough  
  
Elise pulled back. He grinned down on her and she shivered  
"C'mon. Come with me." He whispered.  
"Where?  
"For a walk." He pulled her through the halls, ignoring her protests. They went outside.  
  
It's never enough  
  
"This way…" He stopped her on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
"Rob, what are we doing?" He shrugged.  
  
It's never enough. It's never enough   
  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.   
  
It's never enough.   
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm enjoying myself." She stopped her protests, shutting down her conscience and gave into the feeling of his mouth against hers. They could wait until tomorrow to work things out.  
  
It's never enough  



	2. 2

Empty   
  
Something has left my life and I don't know where it went to hide.   
Someone has caused me strife and it's not what I was seeking.  
  
Elise turned around hearing her name called. She smiled at her friend, Alicia Spinnet.   
  
"Hey! Hey, I've got to talk to you!" Elise stopped and her friend caught up.  
  
"What?" She asked the panting girl.  
  
"Where were you last night? We waited for you after the library thing." Elise smiled  
  
Didn't you see me?  
Didn't you hear me?  
Didn't you me standing there?  
Why did you turn out the lights?  
Didn't you know that I was sleeping?  
  
"I was a bit busy last night." She answered. Alicia stared at her.  
  
"Doing what?" Elise shook her head.  
  
"No… I don't want it out."  
  
"What? Come on… you can tell me!"   
  
"No.  
  
Say a prayer for me, please  
Help me to feel the strength I did.  
My identity… Has it been taken?  
Is my heart breakin'?  
  
"No… He doesn't want it out and neither do I. That's the only hint you're getting."  
  
"Who? Who?" Alicia asked, excited.  
  
"Yeah, who?" Her ex walked up behind them. "Cheating? I never thought…" Elise slapped him hard.  
  
"How dare you…" She hissed.  
  
Well these are my plans,  
They fell through my hands, they fell through my hands.  
These are my dreams,   
It suddenly seems, it suddenly seems,  
Empty…  
Empty…  
  
Chuckles floated down the hall and the three Gryffindors turned to see Rob walk up the hall.  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet. A family gathering." He smiled cruelly to Alicia and her ex, skipping over Elise.   
  
"Go fuck yourself, Rob." Alicia hissed. He smiled at her.  
  
"No, I'm all spent. Just got done doing that… Besides, I would want you to join me…"  
  
Empty…  
Empty…  
  
Elise choked at his words and he turned to her.  
  
"You okay? I'd hate for you to die. Things would automatically would be blamed on me." Alicia hissed.  
  
"We don't want to talk to you…leave."  
  
"Oh? You'd rather talk to him? Here I thought I would be welcome. Seems like no man can talk to girls here. Well, come on, boy," He turned on Elise's ex. "We're not wanted… let's go." He grabbed him by the collar of his robe and dragged him down the hall. Alicia stared.  
  
"Okay… This school is getting more and more fucked up. Ginny kissing Draco and now him acting all sweet… Whatever."   
  
Empty…  
  
"Oh… I was actually going to thank him. Do you think I should? I will." Elise smiled at Alicia's look and started walking away.  
  
Empty…  
  
"Okay… What is going on?" Alicia asked herself. Elise rounded a corner and walked into Rob's arms.  
  
"Thanks." She sighed.  
  
Empty…  
  



	3. 3

Infected  
  
Now here I go,  
Hope I don't break down,  
I won't take anything,  
Don't need anything,  
Don't want to exist,  
I can't persist,  
Please stop before I do it again.  
  
Rob sunk into his bed. He pulled the emerald sheets high, burying his head deep with in them. He didn't want to think about the girl in the Gryffindor tower. But he couldn't stop. It was plaguing his mind. He groaned and sat up as someone pulled his curtains open.   
  
Just talk about nothing,   
Let's talk about nothing,  
Let's talk about no one,  
Please talk about no one, someone, anyone.  
  
Elise stood there, smiling slightly before she jumped in and pulled them closed.   
  
"It's two in the morning, what are you doing?" Rob croaked. She grinned and pushed him back against the pillows.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. So I came to you." He blinked and she pulled the covers off of him, straddling his hips. He grinned.  
  
"Do you want to do something? I'm bored." She whispered.  
  
You and me, have a disease,  
You affect me, you infect me.  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted.  
You and me, you and me.  
  
Rob laughed softly. She ran her hands over his bare chest. They were cold and their movement caused him to gasp.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to sleep." He whispered.   
  
"Oh? Good, then I'll sleep with you." He choked at her words. She laughed, catching herself before she made any loud noise that would wake the other Slytherins. Rob pulled the covers back up as she snuggled close.  
  
I'm on the edge, get against the wall,  
I'm so distracted, I love to strike you.  
Here's my confession, you've learned you lesson.  
Stop me before I do it again.  
  
"How did you get in here?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I just thought of all the grossest most gory things imaginable and spouted them off until one worked. What kind of password is 'bloody tongues'?" Rob laughed and stopped as he heard someone groan.  
  
"Dude, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Elise stayed quiet until she heard the sound of reassuring snores.   
  
Just talk about nothing,  
Let's talk about nothing,  
Let's talk about no one,  
Please talk about no one, someone, anyone.  
  
"Well, what's your password?" She smiled  
  
"Igglespiggles. I didn't come up with it." Rob covered his mouth, keeping in laughter. Elise grinned and sat up.  
  
"Maybe I should get you back." He said and sat up also. She shrugged.  
  
"If you want to. I wanted to stay with you."  
  
You and me, have a disease,  
You affect me, you infect me.  
I'm afflicted, you're addicted.  
You and me, you and me.  
  
Rob parted his curtains ever so slightly. Everyone was asleep, so he took her hand and they ran down the steps and out of the tower. They walked quietly through the halls. At one point, they heard Filch and had to stop. Elise took the chance to steal a long kiss from Rob. He broke off and they started walking again.   
  
You're clear as a heavy lead curtain,  
Want to drill you, like an ocean,  
We can work it, I've been running out,  
Now I'm running out,  
Don't be mad about it, baby.  
  
They stopped at the Fat Lady. Elise looked around.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come up? I won't let you get caught, promise." He grinned.  
  
"I guess, if you promise." She smiled and kissed him deeply.  
  
"I promise."  
  
You and me, have a disease,  
I want to tie you, crucify you,  
Kneel before you, revile your body,  
You and me, were made in Heaven,  
I want to take you, want to break you,  
Supplicate you, with thorny roses,  
You and me, are incurable,  
I want to bathe you in holy water,   
I want to kill you, upon the alter,  
  
"Igglespiggles." She said and stepped through the opening. She looked around, seeing no one was about and led him to her room. They walked up the stairs, making sure no one was awake in the dorm and pulled him her bed. They hid inside of the curtains.  
  
  
You and me  
  
Elise pulled her shirt off. She was straddling Rob's hips again, keeping his legs immobile. He ran his hands over her soft skin.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked as she dove down and snuggled close to him  
  
"Well, now where both shirtless. Just making it even." She murmured as he wrapped both arms around her. They fell asleep.   
  
You and me  



	4. 4

Okay, this is steadily becoming an R rated fic. Sorry it's taken so long and thanks for waiting. e.d.  
  
Never was a cornflake girl.  
Thought it was a good solution hangin' with the raisin girls.  
She's gone to the other side, giving us the yo heave ho.  
Things are getting kind of gross and I go to sleepy time.  
  
Elise woke the next morning with a jolt. She looked around, expecting to find angry Gryffindors, but instead encountered Rob's laughing eyes.  
  
"I didn't get to finish, go back to sleep." He covered her eyes, keeping her from seeing what he was doing.   
  
This is not really happening, you bet your life it is.  
  
He sprinkled the rest of the flower petals over her now- sleeping body and sheets, turning as he heard a small squeak.  
  
Peel out the watchword, just peel out the watchword.  
  
He placed a finger to his lips, seeing Alicia had just walked up the stairs to get Elise.  
  
She knows what's going on seems we got a cheaper fell now,  
All the sweeteaze are gone, gone to the other side,  
With my encyclopedia, they musta paid her a nice price.  
She's putting on her string bean love.  
  
"What are YOU doing?" She hissed. He smiled and spread his arms, silently telling her to look around. She did, seeing flowers strewn all over the place. They were set in specific orders and colours and the effect was breath- taking.   
  
This is not really happening, you bet you life it is.  
  
"Bloody Hell." She whispered. Rob bowed.  
  
"At least you've acknowledged my true home…" She scowled.   
  
Rabbit, where'd you put the keys, girl?  
  
"That still doesn't mean you are supposed to be here…" He shrugged.  
  
"I was just about to leave." Before she could answer, he crossed the room to a window and disappeared. She ran after him, seeing him climb down the castle wall. He looked up once and winked. She choked and heard Elise wake up.  
  
And the man with the golden gun thinks he knows so much.  
Thinks he knows so much.  
  
Elise looked around and smiled, opening her curtains. Alicia stood staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, smelling the flowers.  
  
Rabbit, where'd you put the keys, girl?  



	5. 5

Physic spies from China try to steal you mind's elation,  
Little girls from Sweden dream of silver screen quotations,  
And if you want theses kind of dreams,   
It Californication.  
  
"You do know who left these, don't you? It was ROB." Alicia choked out the word as they walked down the crowed hall, Elise still holding a single purple rose. She sighed.  
  
"Yes, you've said that over and over."   
  
"Well! How did he fucking get in?!"  
  
It's the edge of the world, and all the western civilization,  
The sun may rise in the east, at least it's settled on a final location  
It's understood that Hollywood sells Californication  
  
"Maybe he guessed, I don't bloody know. And what's so fucking wrong with-" Rob came down the hall in the opposite direction, bumping into Elise purposely and then kept walking with a small wink. Elise held in giggles as Alicia cursed.  
  
Pay your surgeon very well to break the spell of aging  
Celebrity skin, is this your chin?  
Or is that war your waging?  
  
"Elise, you have serious problems." Alicia hissed. Elise finally turned and looked at her best friend.   
  
"I can't believe you would say something like that." She whispered.   
  
First born unicorn  
Hard core soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication  
  
"Yeah, well, I just did…and it's the truth. I'm telling the Professor." She started walking away, but Elise grabbed her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare…"  
  
"Oh I would. And I will. Let me go."  
  
Marry me girl, be my fairy to the world, be my very own constellation  
A teenage bride with a baby inside getting high on information  
And buy me a star on the boulevard  
It's Californication  
  
Alicia scowled and marched towards the classroom. She turned and shook her head then kept walking. Elise watched her go then turned and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. Rob caught her running around a corner. A few of his Slytherin friends snickered as she tore herself out of his arms and mumbled a faint apology. Before he could answer, she ran again.  
  
Space may be the final frontier, but it's made in a Hollywood basement  
Cobain can you hear the spheres singing songs from station to station  
And Alderon's not far away  
It's Californication  
  
"Bloody Gryffindor…" One of his friends cursed. "Stupid prat didn't even look." Rob turned to him a bit, his mind racing. Then he smirked.  
  
"No, she didn't…" He started walking away.   
  
"Hey! Where are you going, Rob?" His friends called behind him.  
  
"I want to know why she was running." He said, not turning. His friends shrugged and went back to their discussion.  
  
Born and raised by those who praise  
Control of population everybody's been there and I don't mean on vacation  
  
Rob parted Elise's curtains and she turned to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She murmured as he sat on her bed and pulled the curtains closed again.  
  
"I wanted to know why you were running."  
  
First born unicorn,   
Hard core, soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication  
  
Rob picked her up and kissed her gently. She buried her face into his shirt and sighed.  
  
"Alicia is going to tell the Professor about you… I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen." Rob laughed.  
  
"As if Dumbledore will really care about it."  
  
Destruction leads to a very rough road, but it also breeds creation  
And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar, they're just another good vibration  
And tidal waves couldn't save the world  
From Californication  
  
Elise blinked as she felt Rob's hands run down her back and then under her shirt. She looked up at him as he pushed her against the pillows and kissed deeply. He pulled her shirt off over her head.  
  
"Hush, just relax." He whispered as she went to comment. He moved down, kissing the soft skin of her throat before leaving a trail down to her belly button.   
  
Pay your surgeon very well to break the spell of aging  
Sicker than the rest, there is no test  
But this is what you're craving  
  
Once there, he dipped his tongue into it repeatedly, smiling as she ran her fingers through his hair and gasped. After a few tantalizing minutes, he came back up and kissed her passionately.  
  
"It doesn't matter if anyone knows about us…" He murmured, breaking off his kiss before returning to her mouth. Her hands shot up under his robe and he moaned into her mouth as she walked her fingers down his pale skin to his jeans. She unbuttoned them slowly.  
  
"No, it doesn't." She sighed as he pulled the sheets over their heads and sat back, pulling off his robes.  
  
First born unicorn  
Hard core, soft porn  
Dream of Californication  
Dream of Californication  



	6. 6

  
Come with me  
Into the trees  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass  
Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Let's get away  
Just for one day  
  
"Rob?" Elise whispered. They were lying in bed together. Hours had passed since Alicia had threatened to tell on them.  
  
"Hm?" He rolled over and wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah. What time is it? The others are going to be back soon." He sat up and grinned.  
  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you   
Stripped down to the bone  
  
Rob pulled back the covers and dressed himself quickly. The bell had rung that released the students to lunch. Elise shivered as she pulled her robes on.  
  
"It's probably all over the school now. Why couldn't she just she just keep her fucking mouth shut?"   
  
Metropolis  
Has nothing on this  
You're breathing in fumes  
I taste when we kiss  
Take my hand  
Come back to the land  
Where everything's ours  
For a few hours  
  
Rob pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Shush, everything will be fine. Besides-" The door to the dorm opened. Rob whipped around and pushed Elise behind his back as Professor McGonagall walked into the room. He heard Elise curse faintly as he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"Morning, Professor." Rob smirked.   
  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you   
Stripped down to the bone  
  
A small crowd was building behind the Transfiguration teacher. The three in the room ignored it.  
  
"Good Morning, Robert." McGonagall nodded as Elise smiled. "If you two would be so kind as to step into my office after lunch, we'll see this settled. Elise gulped and Robert grinned.  
  
"Of course, Professor."  
  
Let me hear you make decisions  
Without your television  
Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me  
  
Robert and Elise sat in front of the staff of teachers and tried not to laugh. Rob had talked her into not being upset at the meeting and it had worked. She wasn't scared anymore. Dumbledore cleared his throat. It was hard to mistake the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I have already heard all the reports. I don't think there is any need for punishment here today. Actually I am glad that you two have overcome your prejudice and became such good… friends. However, Robert." Dumbledore stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Please refrain from entering the girls' dormitory. And you Elise, you mustn't go into the boys' dorm." They both nodded as the teachers left the room. They stood to leave also when Dumbledore stopped Robert.  
  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me  
  
"I was just wondering, how did you do the flowers? I saw the set up and it was wondrous." Elise managed to hide her giggles as Robert gave the Headmaster a satisfactory report. They left him mumbling under his breath and walked into Alicia out side.  
  
"Hello." Robert laughed as she stamped away in anger. Elise stopped and Robert pulled her into a kiss on the main stairs. People using the stair around them stopped and stared. A few fell down the tumbling case.  
  
"I love you." He whispered and kissed her again. She grinned and they broke away to go to their separate classes.   
  
Let me see you   
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me hear you calling   
Just for me   
The End.... Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
